


Fathers and Sons

by Silvaimagery



Series: Family's [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Bonding, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Love, M/M, teachings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance into the life of Athelstan and Ivar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write down the snippets I had while I was writing ‘King of Everything’.

Life with Ivar had not always been easy.

He was not a fussy child but he did sometimes become impatient with himself.

Especially when he tried to move his legs.

I had taken it upon myself to rub his legs and move them to try and get them to form some muscle.

I knew he wanted to crawl and walk like other children his age.

It was very difficult at times to watch him struggle.

He did enjoy his lessons which made it easier to teach him.

He was a very good learner and he absorbed everything quickly.

Once he was able to talk I taught him Latin, English and what little I knew of Norse.

Ragnar taught him the history of his people and more of the language.

Once Ivar began to eat more solid foods, Aslaug stopped coming by.

We saw her at the market sometimes and at the great hall but she always kept her distance.

My son had yet to ask me about his mother and I was relieved about it, yet dreading the time when he became curious enough to ask.

“Priest.”

I look up as Ragnar walks in.

“I am not a priest.”

“You will always be my priest.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

He sits down next to me.

“Because it’s true.”

I continue writing down the schedule for that week.

Ragnar had set aside a permanent time after supper for himself, when he wasn’t raiding that is.

Aslaug sometimes sat in but not always.

Lagertha came every six months and she also scheduled permanent time for herself.

Bjorn was a regular student as was Rollo.

Floki sometimes sneaked around but he had made no move to actually sit in on lectures.

Torstein was also a regular student.

“I have been meaning to ask you. Do I have to bring Ivar to the Thing?”

“He is still too young.”

“He’s eight and considers himself to be grown up. At least, too old to be read to but still young enough to be tucked in.”

Ragnar smiles.

“In a few years. I will tell you when.”

I nod.

His hand touches the nape of my neck.

I look at him.

“You look very beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“I was thinking that tonight we might have our regular lessons in your bed.”

“Why would we do that?”

He leans in closer.

“Take a guess.”

His hand moves up my thigh.

Ivar hobbles in.

I sit up straight and remove Ragnar’s hand from my leg.

“Father, Lord Ragnar.” Ivar says.

“Call me Ragnar, there is no need for formality between us.” Ragnar tells him.

Ivar nods and sits.

“How was your lesson?”

I stand and walk over to him.

I crouch down in front of him and massage his legs.

“The priests have so much knowledge.”

I nod my head.

“Are we Christian father?”

“Why do you ask?”

He touches the crucifix around his neck.

It was the one I had brought with me from Lindisfarne.

“The priests say you used to be a monk but that now you are a pagan.”

I look at my son.

“What else do these priests say about me?”

He touches my face.

“Do not be angry with them, it is my fault.”

I grab his small hand and kiss it.

“Why would it be your fault?”

“You don’t ever speak of your life before you came here or how you acquired so much knowledge. I just wanted to learn more.”

I surge up and kiss his forehead.

“I promise I will share more of my life with you.” I smile.

“Thank you father. But you did not answer my question.”

My eyes meet Ragnar’s over my sons shoulder.

“It is a difficult question to answer.” I say looking back at him.

“Why?”

I sit down beside him.

“There are days when I think that I have once again found my love for the Christian God and then there are days when I am tortured by the old gods.”

He nods.

“I think I understand.”

“Good.”

“Will you tell me about your life in England tonight?”

“I will.”

He smiles up at me and my heart surges with love.

I smile at Ragnar.

His smoldering eyes bore into mine.

“Perhaps I too can sit in on your bedtime story.” He says.

I swallow.

“Perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to be baptized.”

I look at Ivar.

“What?”

He comes closer.

“You were baptized as was Rollo. I want to be baptized too.”

I swallow.

My son had grown and I know he was capable of making his own decisions.

“So you consider yourself to be a Christian then?”

He sits at the table and looks at me.

“We are Christian. I have seen you praying to God, to Jesus and the Virgin Mary. Do not deny it.”

I smile.

“It is true. I still pray in the way I was taught.”

“Then why can’t I be Christian like you? There are others who want to be Christian too.”

I sit down next to him.

“Are there?”

“Yes. I have spoken with people, told them the word of God and some desire to be Christian.”

“Ivar. Does King Ragnar know about this?”

He looks down at his hands.

“No.”

I touch the back of his neck and he raises his eyes to mine.

“Perhaps you should speak with him first.”

He frowns at me.

“So that he can convince me to turn away from what I believe the way he did with you?”

“What are you talking about? Ivar, Ragnar didn’t turn me away from anything. I turned away of my own will. I saw that there was more than what I had been taught at the monastery. Our Christian god is not the only god people believed in. I learned of the pagan gods and I came to know them and identify with them. I chose to believe in them.”

“How can you be a Christian and a pagan?”

“That my darling is a question I do not know the answer to.”

He nods.

“Was my mother a Christian?”

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

“I have thought of this for a while and I think she wasn’t but only you can tell me.”

“Why do you think she wasn’t a Christian?”

“Because you were a monk and the only reason you no longer keep your vows is because you were taken from your home and forced to live among pagans.”

“Ivar.”

“I know you say you were not forced but you had to adapt to this new life in order to survive. I do not think that counts as voluntary lifestyle.”

I clear my throat.

“You are right. Had I not left England, I would still be a monk.”

“So my mother was a pagan.”

“Yes.”

“And I was born out of wedlock.”

“Ivar.”

“I want to be baptized and absolved of all sin.”

“What sins could you possibly have?” I smile.

He looks at me, his face serious.

“I am a bastard child.”

“Do not say such things.” I frown.

“It is the truth.”

“If you want to be baptized then I will arrange it with Father James. But I do not want you to say or ever think that you are a bastard again. I am sorry that my irresponsibility has affected you like this. Ivar, you are my son and I love you very much.”

He smiles at me.

“I love you too father.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I hear Ivar is to be baptized.”

“I was going to tell you.”

He holds up a hand.

“Athelstan, he is your son. If you wish him to be a Christian like you then he should be.”

“He is our son and you have a say in this too.”

He caresses my face.

“He hasn’t been my son for a long time. He is a lot like you and for that I am glad.”

“He will always be your son.”

“No. I have many sons. I want him to be my friend, my priest. I want him to be special and dear to me the way you are.”

“He will be your friend if you give him the chance.”

“Then I will do my best to make that happen.”

He leans in and I move my head closer.

His lips caress mine and I touch the back of his neck.

“Father.”

I jump.

Ivar frowns at me before looking at Ragnar.

“Is this why you are no longer Christian?” He asks me.

I look at Ragnar before looking at Ivar.

“No.”

“Do not lie to me. You know that the Church does not permit acts of sodomy and with a married man? Do you have any idea how many acts against god you have committed?”

“Do not lecture me about Church law young man.”

“I did not understand why you made us live here among pagans. You are a free man and we could leave and go back to our people if you so wished it. I did not understand why you stood by while our brothers were brought as prisoners and made slaves. But you are willing to look the other way as long as your selfish dirty needs are fulfilled by this one.” He says pointing at Ragnar. 

“Do not dare to say another word against Athelstan.” Ragnar says standing.

“Or what? You will have me killed? I would rather die for what I believe than go on living a lie.”

His words send an arrow through my heart.

“That is enough Ivar.” I say.

“Promise me you will never see him again. Promise me you will take up your vows again.”

“I can’t. I do not love the church or God the way I did once.”

“Father!”

“But you are right. We cannot go on living a lie.”

“Athelstan.” Ragnar says.

“What do you mean?” Ivar asks.

“Do not do this.” Ragnar tells me quietly.

I walk over to my son and I take his hands in mine.

“I lied about your mother and about where you come from. Your mother was a pagan as was your father. And you were not conceived out of wedlock either. They were married.”

“What are you saying?”

“I was lost when I found you, rather, when you found me. I had been a prisoner in England, the king saw some value to my life and he spared me. You are right, we could have left Kattegat any time I wanted but this is my home. This place was what kept me from taking my own life when I lived in England. When Ragnar freed me and brought me back…I was so lost and conflicted. The world did not make any sense. I had lost my identity and my religion. And then I saw you. You were so small and your life had been weighed and found lacking because you would never walk. I could not turn you away. So I took you and I have loved you as mine.”

He hugs me, his tears staining my tunic.

“Forgive me father.”

“There is nothing to forgive. I had concealed the truth from you and you were only doing your Christian duty.”

He looks up at me.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

I kneel in front of him.

“Thank you for saving mine.”

******************

“Your parents still live. If you ever wanted to meet them-”

“I am Ivar son of Athelstan. You are all I have known, you have been my mother, my father and my teacher. I have all I could ever need.”

I caress his head.

“If you ever change your mind, I would not be offended if one day you wanted to meet them.”

“Tomorrow I am going to be baptized. I will need a new name, a Christian name.”

“You could always keep the name you have now the way Rollo did.”

“Had it been your choice, which name would you have given me?”

“Thomas.”

“Thomas.” He repeats. “I like it.”

“Good.”

“Will you sing me a hymn father?”

“Let me see if I still remember any of them.”

“If you sing them to me then I will remember them for you.”

I kiss his forehead. 

“It has been such a long time.”

“Yes but the part of your heart that is still Christian will always remember.”

“I do not know that I like you being wiser than me.”

He laughs.

“The student must always excel the teacher.”

“Alright. Stop bragging.”

“I am a good Christian father, I practice humility.” He says widening his eyes.

“My cheeky boy.” I say kissing his cheek.

“Teach me your hymns father.”

“Alright. Settle down and let me think of one.”

He pulls the covers up under his chin and waits for me patiently.

_“Nunc dimittis servum tuum, Domine….” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now thou dost dismiss thy servant, O Lord…” Lyrics from the Canticle of Simeon _Nunc Dimittis _. It is the canticle Athelstan is singing when the Vikings arrive at Lindisfarne.__


	4. Chapter 4

“I want you to come raiding with us this year.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Ivar is a man now.”

“He prefers to be called Thomas and he is still too young.”

“He is sixteen years old.” Ragnar smiles.

I sigh.

“I can’t Ragnar.”

He puts his hand on the nape of my neck.

“Tell me why.”

“Because every time I think of sailing anywhere else I think of Wessex.”

“I will not let anything happen to you.”

“You cannot promise me I will come back to my son.”

“No, I cannot. It is a risk we must take.”

“I am sorry Ragnar, but no. I cannot.”

“I understand. I suppose it will motivate me to come back faster knowing that you are here waiting for me.”

“And Aslaug?”

“She has been distant ever since Ivar came to live with you.”

“She is his mother.”

“She was his mother and I told her you would welcome her if she wanted to spend time with him.”

“I would have.”

He nods.

“In any case, Aslaug has to come to terms with her own choices.”

“Perhaps she feels threatened. I mean, Lagertha is here all the time and-”

“Aslaug knows that Lagertha comes for you.”

“Maybe but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have that doubt.”

“Why? Because I was with her when I was still married to Lagertha?”

“It makes sense.”

He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Think about it. She knows you still have feelings for Lagertha and-”

“Athelstan. Aslaug is not jealous of Lagertha. She is jealous of you.”

“Me? But why?”

“Do you really not know? If you asked me to, I would leave it all behind and follow you to the ends of the earth.”

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

“I do not know what to say.”

“Say you will me miss me.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

He leans in and kisses me.

“I love you my priest.”

“And I love you.”

*******************

“I would like your blessing.” Bjorn says kneeling.

I look at Ivar.

He looks back at me before looking at his brother.

“What?”

“Your blessing.”

“But you are not Christian.”

“It does not matter, you are. And besides, Athelstan once told me that we are all God’s children even if we do not believe in Him.”

“That is true.”

“So then.”

Bjorn lowers his gaze.

“Bjorn, I am not a priest and you are prince now. You should not be kneeling before me.”

Bjorn looks up at Ivar.

“You are my priest, the way your father is Ragnar’s priest. So I ask again, will you give me your blessing?”

Ivar closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Father?” He asks looking at me.

I nod towards Bjorn.

“Go on.”

Ivar looks back down at Bjorn.

“Holy Father, we ask you to protect your son Bjorn. Bless him and permit him to return to his family. We ask you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

“Amen.” Bjorn repeats crossing himself.

He stands and puts his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

“Thank you priest.”

He kisses him brother’s cheek before nodding at me and walking out.

“Father? I do not think they understand that I am not a priest.”

I smile at my son.

“Do not worry about it. I was never a priest either and yet they still call me priest no matter how much I deny it.”

“But I do not feel right saying I am a priest when I know I am not. It’s a lie.”

“Try explaining that to them.”

“You are not helping me at all.”

I laugh.

“Forgive me son but there is nothing I can do to dissuade the Northmen from calling you ‘priest’.”

“Will you be joining them in their raids?”

“No.”

“Good. I do not think I would be comfortable knowing that you had left me behind.”

I pull him close.

“I would never leave you behind willingly.”

“Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for.”

“Perhaps we can ask King Ragnar to bring back paints and parchment and you can show me how to print books the way you used to.”

I smile down at him.

“Let us go and put our order in then.”

His face lights up and my heart brims over with love for my child.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello Priest.”

“Floki.” I say nodding.

“Where is Ivar?”

“With the priests.”

“Why do you insist he be a Christian? He is still Ragnar Lothbrok’s son and he should worship the old god’s the way his ancestors did.”

“He is my son and if he wishes to be a Christian, then a Christian he shall be.”

“Priest.”

“Rollo.”

“Hello Rollo.” Floki says with a dark glint in his eyes.

“Floki.” Rollo says nodding.

“What can I do for you?” I ask.

“I want you to teach Siggy to read and write.”

“Does she want to learn?”

“I think so but she does not want to ask.”

“I am willing if she is.”

“Good. I will tell to come by so that you can set up a time with her.”

I nod.

He nods at Floki before leaving.

Floki looks back at me.

“It seems you have become very popular.”

“People want to learn.”

“I do not like that you teach them about your people’s customs or that the Christian slaves are allowed to teach as well.”

“But Ragnar does and his word is law.”

“Ah yes. But then Ragnar has always been led astray by you.” He says pushing against my forehead with his finger.

I clench my jaw.

I did not like it when he did that.

“What do you want Floki?”

“Helga has been on me to learn.”

“So?”

“So I will come but I do not want to learn about your people. I want to learn about mine. You will teach me to read and write so that I may be able to write down my family’s history for my children.”

I nod.

“If that is what you want.”

“Good. I will come back.”

I sigh as he leaves.

Floki always enjoyed giving me a hard time.

I shake my head.

“Athelstan.”

I stand as Bjorn comes in.

“Hello Bjorn.”

He embraces me.

“Is my brother here?”

“No. He is with the priests.”

“And when will he be back?”

“Before supper.”

“Good. Then I will return then.”

“Perhaps you and your mother can come and eat with us.”

He nods.

“I would like that.”

*********************

“Thomas. How are your lessons coming?” Lagertha asks.

“Very well. Father has taught me how to illustrate and I am making copies of the books he has that are falling apart. Also, King Ragnar brought back with him some scrolls which father and I are translating.”

Lagertha smiles.

“That is very good. Do you think you will become a priest or perhaps a monk?”

Ivar looks at me before looking back at Lagertha.

“I have thought about it but my place is here. There are people here who are willing to learn and father cannot do it by himself. The priests do what they can but people show more of an interest when someone they know teaches them. It is what I have found in any case. And I would not want to live so far away from my father or any of you.”

“And have you taken any vows of chastity or other silly things your god prohibits?”

Ivar smiles.

“No. I have not taken any vows.”

“Good. Perhaps you will find a good woman who you will wish to marry and have children with.”

“I do not think so. I cannot provide for a family.”

“But there are other things you could do. I am sure Ragnar would pay you to be a teacher.”

“Yes, I know and perhaps one day it is what I will do but for now my time is better spent serving God and learning all I can.”

“You are still young and I have found that many times the mind can be changed when the heart has found someone to love.”

“And you Bjorn? Will you be blessing your mother and father with many grandchildren soon?”

Bjorn blushes.

“No.”

Lagertha laughs.

“I think it might be sooner than he thinks.”

“Trust me, there is no one who wishes to marry me.”

Lagertha and I share a look.

I had seen the way the young women lined up whenever Bjorn came back from visiting his mother. 

“I brought something back for you.” Bjorn tells Ivar.

He hands my son a wooden crutch carved with images of birds and trees and inlayed with gold.

Ivar gasps.

“Where did you get this?” I ask Bjorn.

“I found it among the treasure and I thought Ivar might have use for it.”

“I cannot accept this. It is too lavish and I-”

“I want you to have it, it is something to remember me by.”

“Bjorn.”

“Take it. I know you will make good use of it and besides, you are family and you deserve something like this.”

“I am not denying that it is a great honor for you to consider me family but in reality I am not.”

Bjorn glances at me before looking at his brother.

“I grew to love your father and I think of him as my uncle. That makes you family.”

Ivar nods and sets the crutch down beside him carefully.

“Thank you.” I tell Bjorn.

Lagertha pats my hand.

“It is the truth. You are family and you both deserve much more than Ragnar and I could ever give you. There is no one else I would ever entrust my children to.” She says.

“There is no need to for either of you to give me anything in thanks. In truth the only reason why I took such good care of Gyda and Bjorn is because I was afraid you really would rip the lungs from my body.”

Lagertha throws her head back and laughs while Ivar looks on in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

“Priest!”

“Torstein.”

I stand as he comes towards me.

He throws his arms around me and almost lifts me off the ground.

“It is good to see you. How have you been?”

I motion for him to sit.

“I have been well. How did you fare in the raiding’s?”

“Better than before. Our king is much more generous now that he has taken over the riches left by Horik.”

I nod and serve him a cup of ale.

He lifts his cup in thanks and drinks.

“How is your son?”

“Good. He enjoys his time learning.”

He nods.

“How old is he now?”

“Nineteen.”

He whistles.

“He has not run off with a pagan now has he?”

I send him a warning look and he laughs.

“Come now priest. He is your son.”

“Yes but not everyone thinks pagans are charming.”

He snorts.

“I hear Floki will be taking lessons from you.”

I sigh and Torstein laughs.

He claps me on my back.

“Hey now, you can always kick him out if he becomes too much for you to handle. Or better yet, have Helga sit in.”

I smile.

“I don’t think even Helga can stop Floki from being so…Floki.”

Torstein laughs again.

*********************

“Hello.”

I stand as Helga comes in.

“Helga.”

“Priest.”

I hug her.

“Enough of that.” Floki says eyeing us.

“And who is this?” I ask as a young woman comes in.

The young woman nods at me.

“This is our daughter, Angrboda.” Helga says.

“Hello.” Angrboda says.

I nod back.

“She is very beautiful.”

Helga smiles and touches her daughter’s hair.

“She is seventeen now and will be married soon, hopefully.”

“Not a chance.” Floki says.

She looks like her mother but in her dark eyes I see the same mischievous glint that is often present in her father’s eyes.

“I am sure you must have many young men asking for your daughter’s hand.” I tell Floki.

He snorts.

“Let them try and I will put them all down like dogs.”

“Floki.” Helga admonishes.

“Father thinks I am still a child.” Angrboda tells me.

Ivar comes in, his crutch lightly clicking against the wooden floor.

“Oh. I did not know we had visitors. Good evening.”

Helga hugs my son.

“Thomas, this is Floki and Helga’s daughter Angrboda.”

Ivar looks at Angrboda.

His face flushes and he stammers out a hello.

Helga smiles at me.

“Hello.” Angrboda says quietly.

Her eyes follow my son as he moves to sit.

She hurries to help him into the chair even though my son if fully capable of doing so himself.

I raise an eyebrow as Ivar does not rebuff her help and I glance at Floki.

He glares back at me, his face scrunched up in distaste.

“Come then, let us leave the Christians to their Christian things.” Floki says.

“We can stay a while can we not?” Angrboda asks her father.

“No.” Floki tells her.

“Floki.” Helga says quietly.

“What?” Floki asks.

Helga nods towards their daughter and my son.

“No. No. Come away Angrboda.”

“Father!”

“It is alright. Thank you for coming by.” I tell them.

“I will stay and help the priest.” Angrboda says.

“Come child, this is no place for us. These people are Christian.” Floki tells her.

“So? I could be Christian too.” She says looking down at Ivar.

Ivar smiles up at her and she smiles back.

I try to cover my smile and Helga giggles.

“No child of mine will be Christian!”

“What Christian name would you give me Thomas?” Angrboda asks sitting down next to Ivar.

Floki glares at us before storming out.

Helga kisses her daughters forehead.

“Do not be long.” She tells her.

Angrboda nods.

Helga winks at me before following her husband.

“Well, I better get supper started.” I tell my son and his new friend.

Neither one of them pay me any mind.

I shake my head but I can’t but feel glad.

***********************

“I hear Floki’s daughter has set her eyes on our son.” Ragnar says as he eats.

I nod.

His eyes glint proudly.

“You know that Ubbe wanted her. She said no. Apparently she is looking for a different kind of man.”

“I think Ivar is hopelessly in love. Yesterday he sat staring at a piece of parchment for a long while, just sat there smiling.”

Rangar laughs and nods.

“Have you asked him about it?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“He denies it.”

“Well, it won’t be long now before we catch them kissing.”

“Do you really think Angrboda truly loves Ivar?”

“I have not seem them together but from all the complaining Floki is doing I am going to say yes.”

I smile.

“You know, it has been a while since we expressed our love for each other.”

“And so what do you propose we do?”

“I say we should move to your bed and see what happens.” He shrugs.

“Hmm. What makes you think anything is going to happen?”

I take a drink from my cup to hide my smile.

He levels me with a look.

“Do not be shy priest, I have seen it all before.” He leans over the table towards me. “And I would very much like to see it all again.”

“I think something could be arranged.”

He smiles at me, his eyes glowing brightly.

“So then?”

He holds out his hand and I take it.

He pulls me close.

“Now tell me I am handsome and kiss me.” He says.

I laugh.

“What? I am being serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how far apart Angrboda and Ivar are so I put a two year difference between them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Priest.”

“Lady Aslaug.”

“I wanted to speak with you.”

I nod.

I pay for my purchases and she follows me back to my house.

I place the basket on the table and I look at her.

“Will you sit?”

“No. I will not take much of your time.” She clears her throat.

I clasps my hands together and wait for her to speak.

“It has been difficult for me. As you know, I was not able to have more sons after Ivar. So there was no babe to take my mind off the fact that my son had been taken from me. I know Ragnar did what was best but it was still my child. Seeing him with you…” She wipes her eyes. “He is no longer my son and it hurts me to admit that.”

“That is not-”

“No. Let me finish. My three sons have grown up to be just like their father and I know they will be great warriors one day. But Ivar, I knew he would never be a warrior. He might not have survived long had he stayed with us. I am glad he came to you. You have raised a strong, smart man. A good man.”

“I hope you know that you can come by and get to know him.”

“Maybe I will. Thank you for giving my son another chance at life.”

I nod.

She smiles and walks out.

********************

“Father, can I speak with you?”

“Of course.” I set down my quill.

“Why did you not tell me Ragnar was my father?”

“Who told you?”

“I heard you and Aslaug speaking.”

“Ragnar values your friendship and I did not want you to have any ill will towards him.”

“I understand.”

I touch his golden head.

“Are you alright?”

He nods.

“I suppose it explains why he is always here. I mean, beside the fact that you and he are having a romantic relationship.”

I can feel the blush move up my neck.

“Yes, well.”

He smiles.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“And does he love you?”

“I believe so.”

“Good. Perhaps I should speak with him.”

“Thomas. Do not tease me when I have something to tease you with.”

“Alright. Just can you be sure to only have sex with him in your room?”

The blush burns my cheeks.

“Thomas! Do not think you are too old to be spanked.”

“Alright.” He laughs.

I pick my quill back up.

“There is something else.”

I look at him.

“I want to ask Floki’s permission to court his daughter. Do you think he will agree?”

“I do not think there is much he can do about it if Angrboda feels the same way for you as you do for her.”

“I think she does.”

“Then we shall go to their house and ask for their permission.”

“Do you think I will make a good husband?”

“Of course. Why would you think otherwise?”

He holds his arms out.

“It is pretty obvious father. I cannot farm or raid. I am not a warrior or a man of high position. I just do not want my legs to be the reason why Floki would not let his daughter marry me.”

“Thomas. Will you love Angrboda and treat her well?”

“Yes.”

“And will you bring her happiness and defend her against those who wish to cause her harm?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then that is all Floki has to know. He wants to see that you will treat his daughter the way she should be treated. Just tell them how you feel for Angrboda.”

“Thank you father.”

“Just don’t expect Floki to like you. You are stealing his daughter away from him.”

He smiles.

“Yes father.”

***********************

“How did it go?”

“He had no choice but to accept.”

Ragnar screams in victory.

He hugs Ivar.

“I knew he would accept. Why wouldn’t he? You are such a handsome young man.”

Ivar smiles.

“Thank you.”

“So. When will you see her?”

There is knock on the door.

I open it and Angrboda smiles at me.

“I wanted to know if Thomas wanted to walk with me.”

I look back at my son.

“Yes, I will walk with you.”

Angrboda’s smile gets wider.

Ragnar raises an eyebrow.

“Do not do anything too provocative you too.” He tells them.

Angrboda rolls her eyes.

“Have fun.” I tell them as they walk away together.

I stare at them for a moment before closing the door.

Ragnar puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

“Do not worry about them, they will be fine.”

“I don’t know. This is Floki’s daughter we are speaking about.”

He snorts.

“I am sure she will go easy on him. At first.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be at the least five chapters and then I got this idea to put Ivar with Floki’s daughter, just for the irony. I hope you have enjoyed this little journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the Viking’s called their own language so I just went with what it is known as today.


End file.
